skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Burn
"Burn Baby Burn!" - Burn's official catchphrase Burn is a humanoid fire Skylander who will make his debut in the upcoming video game Skylanders: Dimensions. He also has a LightCore counterpart and a Dark counterpart called Dark Burn. Story It was said that Burn used to be a servent to a dark wizard. He hated the wizard with every gut in his body and one day tried to betray him by poisoning his soup. The wizard found out and cursed him with a spell that turned his skin orange and set his hands on fire. This backfired however, because this gave Burn the upper-hand and he destroyed the evil wizard where he stood. He then escaped and went to Eon's Island where he met Spyro, Slam Bam, and Chill. The moment he and Chill saw each other it was love at first sight. Spyro easily noticed this and asked Master Eon to sign Burn up as a Skylander (not only because he thought Burn would make a great addition to the team, but also because he didn't want to see a relationship torn apart). Burn has proven himself to be one of the most powerful Skylanders yet. Relationships Chill Chill is one of Burn's best friends and love interest. Chill fell in love with him the moment she saw him and the two are often seen together. However, if the two of them try to hold hands they will hurt one another. If Burn tries to touch Chill he will burn her and if Chill tries to touch Burn he will freeze. Whenever they do hold hands it's only for a few seconds (possibly so they can just enjoy the moment). Neither of them care if they hurt themselves by being together. In fact, one morning Burn actually woke up to find his face covered in blue lipstick and when he confronted Chill she admitted right away. Chill is the one Skylander Burn mostly hangs out with. Roller Brawl Roller Brawl is another one of Burn's best friends who serves as a younger sister character to Burn. She often pranks Burn for the fun of it. She told Burn about her history and how Kaos kidnapped her brothers. Burn promised to Roller Brawl that he would help find her brothers. He often questions how Roller Brawl is able to survive in sunlight even though she's a vampire. Spyro the Dragon Spyro is another one of Burn's best friends. He is grateful that Spyro asked Eon to make him a Skylander and is often seen practicing fire with him. He always tries to learn the secrets to becoming a Legendary Skylander like Spyro. Burn wonders if Spyro is the only purple dragon left and sometimes wonders why he only likes to master Fire. Slam Bam According to Burn, Slam Bam is "literally one of the coolest dudes he's met," (the other being Freeze Blade). He is often seen challenging Slam Bam to a surfing competition (even though he never wins and always gets extinguished whenever he falls in the water). He says that Slam Bam is a genius when it comes to making snow cones even though he can barely eat them without melting them. Master Eon Master Eon knew that Burn would be a powerful Skylander. Before he met Eon, Burn looked like a walking flame due to his curse, but Eon gave him a magic suit that made his appearance more human-like. Eon even offered to turn Burn back to normal, but Burn said that he would like to remain the way he is for a while. Upgrades Coming Soon! Trivia *Burn is the second Skylander to actually kill someone. The first being Wrecking Ball. *He and Wind-Bat are the first LightCores to be released in Starter Packs. **Coincidently, they both made their debut in Dimensions. *As a LightCore, his face and hands light up orange when placed on the Portal of Power. *He resembles Electro from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. They both wear black hoodies, black pants, black shoes, they both can fly, and they both glow. *He also resembles Hot Spot from Teen Titans. *He and Sunburn are the only Fire Skylanders who can teleport. *It is believed that Burn can eat the spiciest foods in Skylands. *When he wants to fly, Burn points his fists to the ground and shoots fire to the ground and flies around. Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Skylanders: Dimensions Category:Core Category:Skylanders Category:Fanon Category:BCtheBoss Category:Fan idea Category:LightCore Category:Figures Category:Heroes Category:Under Construction Category:Articles under construction Category:Unfinished? Category:Protected Pages